There are proposed various sperm collection devices for obtaining men's sperm from a necessity of a medical research and a treatment. The sperm collection devices are used for a medical necessity, for example, examining a husband's sexual function from sperm collected to investigate a cause of conjugal infertility, treating sexual dysfunction, and securing sperm for artificial insemination. There is conventionally known a simple sperm collection device which can be obtained at a low cost and does not cause a hygienic and health problems because it is a disposable type to satisfy various social needs such as prevention of a sexual crime, a prostitution, a decrease in the number of sexually-transmitted disease infected patients, and the like by solving a personal sexual desire.
Further, recently, an attention is paid to sexual desire processing of not only healthy persons but also elderly persons and impaired persons in nursing and personal care facilities and the like, and thus a development of a simple sperm collection device which can satisfy the requirements is demanded.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3076627 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a sperm collection device arranged such that an interior member (core member) composed of gel-like synthetic resin (styrene thermoplastic elastomer) and having a deep concave space therein is disposed in a cylindrical vessel main body, small projections and bag-like portions, which project into the concave space, are disposed to an inner surface of the interior member and an exterior member composed of urethane resin is disposed to cover a periphery of the interior member. In the sperm collection device, after an assembly, to which the exterior member is assembled to cover the periphery of the interior member, is inserted into the vessel from an opening formed to one end of the cylindrical vessel main body, the opening of the vessel is sealed with a cap. When the sperm collection device is used, sperm is collected by gripping the vessel main body in a state that a penis is inserted into a concave space of the interior member stored in the vessel main body by removing the cap and performing a reciprocating operation for rubbing the penis.
However, since this type of the sperm collection device has such a structure that the bag-like interior member is fixed in the vessel main body, it is difficult to take out only the interior member. Accordingly, the sperm collection device is not suitable to repeatedly use the interior member without a hygienic problem by rinsing the inside thereof and thus basically a disposable type. As a result, the sperm collection device is disadvantageous in a cost performance and a load on an environment. Even if the concave space in the interior member stored in the vessel main body is forcibly rinsed, since it is difficult to entirely rinse it, a repeated use thereof is unhygienic. Since the interior member is completely stored in the hard vessel main body, an outer surface of the interior member cannot be touched with a hand while the penis is being rubbed. Thus, it is difficult to adjust a degree of pressure applied to the penis and a portion to which pressure is applied by band. Further, when the interior member having the bag-like arrangement is manufactured by injection molding, it is difficult to form a complex shape (a projection, a fold, and the like) to the inside of the interior member when it is taken into consideration to remove the interior member from a mold, and the like.
In contrast, since it is impossible to sufficiently apply tightening force to the penis unless the interior member is stored in the vessel main body composed of hard resin, the arrangement for storing the interior member in the vessel main body is indispensable.
Patent Documents 2 to 4 sperm collection devices are arranged such that a core member composed of gel-like resin is stored in a vessel main body as well as the core member is positioned in the vessel main body by bonding and fixing an outside periphery of a sponge lid attached to an extreme end surface of the core member to an inner wall of the vessel main body.
However, even these sperm collection devices have the same problem as that of Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3076627    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-334176    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340870    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340871